Eli Mills
Eli Mills is the main antagonist of the 2018 blockbuster movie Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was a henchmen for Commander Vic Hoskins (the main antagonist of the entire franchise) and is one of the two creators of [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]], alongside Henry Wu. After understanding that his boss had died, he secretly attempts to continue Hoskins's legacy and use dinosaurs for warfare. History Background Eli Mills was one of Maisie Lockwood's guardians, and was working for Benjamin Lockwood, who intended to further Masrani's work. However, Eli was secretly working under Hoskins's tasks to sell dinosaurs as weapons, and he had been tasked to create [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]] (which, in Hoskins's eyes, was a smaller-sized Indominus). Eli sent his mercenaries, lead by Ken Wheatley, to capture the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar and transport them to an InGen base, where the InGen associate Gunnar Eversol would sell the dinosaurs as weapons in a military auction. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' As Mills is about to sell [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]] and the latter in a military auction, Henry Wu advised him to at least give the dinosaurs a mother. However, Eli declines him, as he is too obsessed with completing his tasks and selling the dinosaurs. However, Maisie discovers Hoskins's final schemes, and went to tell Lockwood about it. At first, Lockwood doesn't believe it; however, Eli comes into the room, plotting to murder Lockwood himself. Lockwood orders Eli to pick up the phone, but instead, he picks up the pillow beneath the phone, and smothers Benjamin Lockwood to death with it. In that moment, seemingly nobody could stop him from accomplishing his tasks. Eli later meets Iris, who demands him to give her children back. It is revealed at this point that Maisie had a brother who was murdered due to disobedience. Mills disagrees to give Maisie back to her, and claims guardianship on Maisie as part of a plan to turn her into a weapon as well. Later, Henry Wu advises him not to sell the Indoraptor. However, Eli disagrees, as he is too obsessed with his tasks, and is trying hard to sell the hybrid in the highest bidder to military companies. However, Owen helps the Indoraptor escape, and Eli Mills watches as the latter caused rampage in the base. As the Indoraptor pretended to go back to his cage, Ken tried to kill him. However, the dinosaur tricked Ken into thinking that he is dead, and as Ken came to take out one of his teeth in order to check if he's dead or alive, the Indoraptor bit Wheatley's arm off, and killed Ken. Gunnar tried to escape, but the Indoraptor manages to kill him as well. Eli eventually finds Owen, Claire, and Maisie. He orders Maisie to come to him, but Maisie would rather stay with Owen and Claire. Eli reveals that Maisie was not his granddaughter, but a clone of Lockwood's daughter, and that he took responsibility on her as part of a plan to turn her into a weapon as well and sell her. However, [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]] burst into the scene, and a scared Eli cowardly escapes the building before being eaten. As he goes to his car and prepares to abandon the base, Maisie lets the dinosaurs loose, and they start running on top of his mercenaries. Eli pathetically hides under a car, and when he thinks it is over, he attempts to look around, but he is eaten alive by Rexy/Roberta a second after that. Trivia * He was an enforcer for Hoskins, but since Hoskins is now dead, he took charge of some of the operation. * After Commander Vic Hoskins, he could be considered as the secondary antagonist or even a major antagonist of the franchise, in competition with [[The Indoraptor|the Indoraptor]] or Henry Wu. * Despite being the film's central antagonist and the main antagonist during most of the storyline, he is far more scheming than the Indoraptor, although he is not even close to being as dangerous, aggressive, and sadistic. Not to mention his by far, the most pathetic villain in the franchise. Gallery Ori.jpg Category:Jurassic Park Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Henchmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Military Villains Category:Leaders Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Males Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Assasins Category:Frauds Category:Narcissists Category:Overconfident Category:Dictators Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Con Artists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Kidnappers Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creator Category:Usurpers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Right-Hand Category:True Neutral Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings